


Beautiful Monster

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon Loves Human, F/M, Heroism, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, attemtped rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: Natsu is captured by the queen of succubi and Lucy, a succubus herself, must get him out. Please understand what content may be shown as this is a smut fic (there are mentions of rape) (no I do not condone it)





	Beautiful Monster

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Hiro Mashima

Beautiful Monster

“Kiss me my pet.”, Minerva smiles at the sight of the victim in front of her crawling his way up to her before getting on her lap. His once vibrant eyes dulled out, wearing nothing but a metal collar, scratches and bites marring his once beautiful skin. Minerva wasn’t just any succubus, she was the queen of the horde and a certain man came right into her horde. He put up a fight, struggling and demanding for their youngest succubus Lucy, but once a man drinks just a drop of a succubi’s blood he becomes a slave to their will. This one didn’t fall so easily though and it took three days of infected blood to finally dull him out, now she had a strong, well sculpted man, whimpering for her attention.

The one thing she loved about this victim is his tenacity to fight back. Even as she kisses him now, he tries to refuse her entrance only to have her force his mouth open before she devours him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Lucy, their youngest succubus, storms into the throne room with a timid Yukino following close behind.

“I’m so sorry your majesty I couldn’t stop her-“

“Minerva let Natsu go!”

At the mention of his name, Natsu looks away from Minerva only to have the demon string her fingers in his hair and force him back into the kiss. This time going further by sucking on his tongue and clawing his back. Waves of pleasure and disgust wash over him as Minerva continues her assault, trying to focus on anything else but this.

“MINERVA!”

“He’s my pet Lucy,” Minerva presses Natsu against her chest, stroking the scratches on his back as she looks down at Lucy, “go get your own. Besides, as I recall you failed, didn’t you?”

“Lucy…”

It was only a whisper but Minerva wouldn’t forgive him and she suddenly rakes her nails down his already scarred back. “Natsu, did you know that Lucy was sent to eat you?”, His dull brown eyes look up at his mistress unaware of Lucy voicing her distress. Minerva only smiles as she runs her hand through his hair. “That’s right dear, Lucy is a succubus just like us and we sent her to devour your heart.”

“Don’t listen to her Natsu!” Not standing anymore of this Lucy runs to Minerva only to be caught by Yukino and held back.

“You see Natsu, once a succubus turns 16 they can’t live off food anymore. They need to eat love, so they enchant a man and rape him until he’s drained of all emotions…only to eat his heart in the end.”

“Wait, you still eaten a heart yet?” Yukino shoots Lucy a look of concern, “It’s been three months Lucy, how are you not dead?”

Looking directly at Yukino she jabs at the succubi’s own feelings. “Would you devour Sting? That’s why you joined Sabertooth right? To eat him?”

“T-that’s-“

“You felt something different, don’t you? Something about him awakened a spark and suddenly you get light headed and tingly when he’s around. The more you let him in its almost as if his love for you is enough and you have no need to devour hearts. What if we could eat love another way? What if we didn’t have to commit rape and murder just to live?”

“I…I don’t know-“

“If Minerva was raping Sting would you stand by and watch?”

Yukino whips around to look up at her queen. Yukino was by far Minerva’s most loyal servant but even Minerva knew Sting put a dent into that loyalty. 

“Knowing Minerva, she’d make you watch. She’d torture him only to carve out his heart and eat it.”

The demonic queen frowns, reaches for a chain already attached to the wall next to her throne and attaches it to Natsu’s collar. “Go back to your corner bitch, master has something to take care off.”  
He moves but not quick enough and Minerva shoves him off let him hit the floor. “Pathetic piece of trash, your body is the only thing going for you, isn’t it?” Natsu doesn’t respond, still heavily under the influence of infected blood, and instead crawls to his corner.

“Oh, I’m sorry your majesty,” Lucy mocks, venom dripping from her voice. “Did I ruin your night?”

“You are dangerously close to treason.” Minerva growls, clenching her fists as she steps down from her throne, “I take you in, I turn you into one of us, I give you your first victim and what do you do? You fuck it up, you didn’t even eat him you little whore! Natsu killed several of us trying to get to you and you honestly think I’d let him go? Well sorry to burst your joy but he’s my fuck boy now and as soon as I dismember your slutty body I won’t even eat his heart. I’ll carve it out and force it down your throat.”

Lucy doesn’t even flinch, walking up to her queen until they’re face to face. “Try me bitch.”

A week later

Something felt wrong, it was as though Natsu was missing someone. He sat at the guilds bar listening to Cana drone on about the wonders of alcohol.

“Are you okay Natsu?”, Mirajane interjects, setting a lit candle in front of him but he doesn’t even take it. “You’ve been acting strange ever since you came back from that mission.”

That’s right, the mission…what was it again? He had been looking for something, something important and just disappeared for five days only to reappear in the guild with his clothes on wrong. No one seemed to bat an eye and only got confused when he asked about Lucy. That was another thing: every once and a while Natsu would talk about a “Lucy” even though he had never met anyone with that name. No one in the guild seemed to remember her either, not even Happy knew who she was. 

“What happened the day you found me?”

“Natsu,” the barista closes her eyes and sighs in disappointment, she’d been through this with Natsu several times now. “You weren’t found, you came back on your own. The only thing strange about that day was your clothes and the weather.”

“The weather?”

“She’s talking about the fog.” Cana says after taking a swig of vodka, “The day you came back there was a thick fog that covered all of Magnolia, it went away after five minutes. But enough about this! Mira I’m all out of vodka, you’re my only hope!”

“I’ll get it just wait, and Natsu maybe you should get a job to take your mind off things. There’s rumors of a dark hunter, maybe he made the fog?”

Natsu makes a face, “Dark hunter?”

“It’s someone who hunts demons but instead of killing them, they keep them alive and sell off parts of the demon to those willing.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Go, shoo, I don’t want to see you serious anymore.” Mira takes the request from the board and give it her approval before shoving Natsu out of the guild. He was moping around too much lately and no one could deny that they wanted the old Natsu back.

Later that night…

“You know what I like doing with monsters?” the villain murmured. They traced their finger down the line of the other, younger villain’s neck. 

“I like to collar them. That’s what you do when an animal misbehaves. Such a spoiled, vicious creature - I bet no one’s ever dared tell you what to do in your life.” 

“You won’t be the first.” The younger villain did their best to sound dangerous, it came out breathless. “I know what people like you are like, you don’t scare me. I’m a monster, remember?” 

The villain grinned, an angler fish’s smile. “Oh, you’ve never met people like me before.”, Just as the hunter starts to undress her a sudden burst of flame erupts from nowhere, engulfing the hunters back. 

“That’s funny,” The Hunter’s killer states, “The only monster I see here is you.”

The succubus looks up in shock as Natsu pushes the charred man off her before covering her with his jacket.  
“Are you okay?”

“I…uh-huh.” She was at a loss for words, the same Natsu she had erased was kneeling in front of her covering her body with his jacket. That fog should have erased everyone’s memories of her, it would have protected Natsu from what he had endured, and yet here he was.

“Come on Luce, let’s get you home.”

Both freeze at those words and Natsu laughs awkwardly, “I’m sorry you just feel familiar and it slipped out…Oi are you crying?”

“Natsu I miss you so much and I know you don't know what I'm saying but it feels amazing to see you okay!"

"Hey, hey don't cry alright? Let me take care of you, it is Lucy right?"

She nods still in tears, something about her making Natsu want to keep her safe forever. Just who was this girl? And why was she so damn familiar?


End file.
